Cake
by RikaNonoka
Summary: Misaki is stressed out because Shin's birthday is coming up and she wanted to make something for him. Now, let's see, if we put her in a kitchen with Kai Toshiki, I wonder what will turn up. Oneshot


**Cake**

"UGH!" Misaki Tokura groaned flipping the pages of a cookbook at such speed. "What's wrong Misaki?" Aichi asked her looking up from his game with Kamui who was now currently at 5 damage. "Well, its Shin's birthday day after tomorrow and I want to make him something." She explained to him as she flipped the page again. "Couldn't you ask anyone to help?" Aichi asked flipping a card on top of his deck to reveal it to Kamui. "Not anyone I know is able to cook…" The automatic doors slide open and in walked the usual gang consisting of Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa and Kai. "Yo! How's my students cardfighting?" Morikawa said in his annoying tone. "SHADDUP YOU LOSER! I'm not your student and I will not be!" Kamui shouted at the top of his lungs. Then the commotion started. Misaki who was still flipping pages of the cookbook ignored the scene until….. "What are you doing sis?" Miwa asked crossing his arms above the counter and placing his chin on them. Misaki told him her problem and she doesn't know anybody to help her cook.

"I think I know someone who knows how to cook." Miwa said when she had finished explaining. "Who?" Misaki asked. Miwa grinned and pointed behind him. Misaki looked up and saw Kai staring at her and Miwa. Misaki's eyes widened. "Him? He knows how to cook?" she asked Miwa looking dumfounded while pointing to the brown haired guy whose back was now facing them. "I can hear you." Kai said before taking a seat at one of the empty tables. Pouting she turned around and faced Miwa. "Are you sure he can cook? Did he blow up his own kitchen?" she asked Miwa still dumbfounded. "If he blew up his kitchen I would laugh. He does cook for himself you know," He said grinning "Want me to ask him whether he could help you?" "Nonononono, I don't want to trouble him." She said flustering. "It won't be a bother." he said before proceeding to Kai. _"Oh no…..why oh why did I think of making something for Shin when I can't cook!?"_ Misaki slammed her head loudly on the counter causing everyone to stare at her.

"Uhhh….nee san?" Kamui asked worriedly "are you okay?" "I'm fine Kamui," her voice muffled by the table "Just fine." "She needs to listen to my words, maybe that way she wouldn't act like this." Morikawa boasted earning a glare from almost everyone in the room except Aichi. "I'm going out for a while." Misaki said standing up before heading out of the doors. Misaki walked to the bench beside the shop and plopped herself on it. She sighed before closing her eyes for a short while. She heard footsteps coming closer, it soon stopped and a husky voice rang in her ears "What do you need help cooking?" Her eyes shot open, blues eyes meeting green ones. "What?" she asked confusingly. Kai groaned and leaned in closer to her face causing her face to tint pink. "I asked what food do you need me to help you cook." He said looking at her. "I…I….I didn't need any help!" she turned her head to the left avoiding his gaze and crossed her arms. "Hm? Doesn't sound like it. You sound like you need all the help you could get." He said standing up straighter. _"I do need help…but does it have to be him?" _she thought. "Fine," she huffed, looking back at him "I do need some help." Kai raised an eyebrow shocked to listen to her asking for help which normally never happens.

Misaki stood up and brushed her skirt. "Meet me here tomorrow at 10.00. Shin won't be here the whole day. He's going on a trip with his friends for a day." She told him before walking into Card Capital. "So what's the situation?" Miwa asked her as she walked in. "He's coming to help me tomorrow. Do you mind taking care of the shop with assistant cat at 10?" she asked Miwa who was grinning like there's no tomorrow. "Sure why not! But there's one thing though." "What is it?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "He never helps people unless he gets a reward like cardfighting that person." He said stroking his imaginary beard "So what are you trying to say?" she asked still confused. Miwa grinned before saying "He may have feelings for you!"

s.i.l.e.n.c.e…..

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed in shock causing Miwa to cover his ears from the blasting. "It may be that or he's just bored." He said recovering from the loud explosion earlier. "Second option sounds good to me;" Misaki said "He never has feeling for anyone not even me." "We wouldn't be too sure about that." Miwa said before walking off to see the battle between Izaki and Kamui. _"He never has feelings, not one."_ She thought before turning back to the counter.

The next day (Time skips fast ;p)

_Knock, knock_. "Coming!" Misaki said while walking towards the door. She opened the door revealing Kai with a bored look on his face. Misaki invited him inside; once he was inside she closed the door behind him. "Shall we get started?" she said while walking past him before she was pulled back by her wrist. She turned around and stared at him with a questioning look. "What are we making?" he asked her, letting go of her wrist. "I thought of making cake….do you know how to make one?" she said, seeing him nod once she lead him to the kitchen. Kai watched her get all the utensils out from various cupboards and drawers, before taking in what she was wearing, blue shorts and a pale green tank top. "Shall we begin?" she asked turning to him. "Yea, where's the recipe book?" he asked looking around for the book she was reading yesterday. "Here," She said handing him the book "I bookmarked the page." He flipped through the pages and found a card stuck in the middle. "I didn't know you had a Dragonic Overlord." He said raising the card up. Misaki blushed pink. "I didn't have anything else to bookmark that page and that was just on the table so I thought, why not use it?" she said turning around to avoid him from seeing her face. A light chuckle vibrated throughout the walls. She turned around and saw Kai chuckling. THE Kai Toshiki was chuckling. Once he saw her staring at him in awe he stopped. "Let's get started." He said while rolling up his sleeves. She nodded and started to measure the ingredients.

Both cardfighters worked like a team in the kitchen, one measuring and the other mixing. "What do I need to do now?" Misaki asked Kai who was checking on the cake which was baking in the oven. "Make the frosting for the cake." He said looking at her. Nodding her head, she turned back to the counter and started pouring ingredients into a metal bowl before whisking it very slowly. "If you do it at that rate, the frosting won't be firm enough to put it on the cake." Kai's voice rang in her ears. Startled she turned around noticing how close he was against her. "Don't sneak up on me like that." She choked out holding her chest as if her heart was about to pound out. Kai ignored her and held her hand which was on the bowl and whisk. As Misaki felt this, her face started to heat up; turning around as fast as she could. Kai smiled at the shy girl beneath him. "Let me show you how it's done." He said in her ear and started to control her hand which was holding the whisk. _"Why? Why is he doing this?" _she thought. Then she remembered what Miwa had said yesterday "_He may have feelings for you!"_

This made her explode (not really explode in to pieces, it's like Mio from K-on, you know when she's shy she explodes…you get what I mean right?) She pulled her hand from his touch and accidentally hit her cheek with the frosting covered whisk. Kai stared at her in confusion. Misaki gave a little squeal and looked frantically in the room for a cloth. Seeing this scene Kai chuckle at the lavender haired girl, who was wiping the frosting off her face. "It's not funny!" she said face flushing red: turning around she asked "Is there any more?" Kai noticed a little frosting at the top of her nose. Suddenly an idea popped up in his head "Yea, there is a little bit more." He laughed a little as Misaki rubbed the cloth on her cheek. "I'll get it for you." Walking towards the red faced girl, he cupped her face in his hands and licked the frosting off her nose before capturing her lips with his. Blood instantly rushed up her face when Kai lifted her and placed her on the dirty kitchen counter (while he was still kissing her) Misaki slowly melted into the kiss and kissed him back. They both broke apart when they heard the oven chime, both panting very hard. " I think the cake can wait in the oven for a little while." She said playfully "Don't you agree?" Kai grinned before sharing another heated kiss with her.

At night….(whee! It's night time! XD)

Misaki sat on her bed staring at the ceiling, going through the earlier moments. She jumped when she heard her phone ring. Gently picking it up, she opened the cover and saw a message from Kai.

_**From Kai Toshiki,**_

_** Goodnight, remember to dream of me.**_

_** P.S I love you **_

Misaki smiled before placing the phone on the nightstand and switching the light off. _"Hope Shin likes his cake."_ She thought before entering the dream world.


End file.
